villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry Borrison
Kang Hyung Joon, also known as Harry Borrison, is the primary villain of 2012 Korean series "I Miss You" or "Missing You", who sets out to murder the six people who he feels ruined his life and Su-yeon's. Personality Harry appears to be warm and nice, but he turns out to be a psychopathic murderer and uses the alias Harry Borrison to get his revenge on Han Tae Joon, who he believed to have murdered his mother. Background At age of 12, he was separated from his Mother after his half-brother, Han Tae-joon, killed their Father and proceeded to set two of his dogs on Harry, one of which bit his leg and badly crippled him, but Harry managed to escape through his bedroom window. Han Tae-joon had wanted the money that Hyung-joon and his mother had been given by his Father, and realized that Hyung-joon had the key to getting it. Nurse Jung, later Michelle Jung, was working with his Mother secretly and kept him hidden from Han Tae-joon in Su-yeon's neighborhood. Locked up alone in a room and desperate to see his Mother he smashed the window with his bowl. This happened when Su-yeon was passing by, and she came over out of concern. Out of fear, he hid from her. Later, the room was set on fire. Whether he started the fire to escape or not isn't known, but Su-yeon and Jung-woo broke him out and took him to the local clinic. He seemed to have taken a liking to the two of them, but was promptly found by Nurse Jung and dragged away. She informed him that Jung-woo, the boy who had saved him, was Han Tae-joon's son. Nurse Jung and Joon's mother had planned to kidnap Han Tae-joon's son, unaware that Su-yeon had been taken as well, and Nurse Jung took Hyung-joon to the mental hospital where his Mother was being held. Seeing the light turn off in her hospital room, Nurse Jung realized the plan had failed and assumed Hyung-joon's Mother to be dead. This was the source of Hyung-joon's deep resentment towards Han Tae-joon. Nurse Jung planned leave the country with Hyung-joon and keep the money for herself. While driving away they came across Su-yeon, half-dead and catatonic, having just been violently raped by one of the kidnappers and abandoned by Jung-woo. Recognising her, Nurse Jung decides to run her down because she couldn't risk being caught, but remembering how she had saved him, Hyung-joon stops her and convinces her to take Su-yeon with them. On the day they had planned to leave, they were found by Detective Kim, Su-yeon's Father-figure who had been searching desperately for her, but Hyung-joon saw him as a threat, placing a can under the break in his car and therefore rendering the car unable to stop once it had started. The car went tumbling off the cliff as he chased them, killing him, and the three of them left for France where they adopted new identities and started new lives. Plot Overview Kang Hyung-joon had changed his name to Harry Borrison, and lived happily with Lee Su-yeon. He becomes involved with Han Jung-woo (now a detective) again after his guardian, Michelle Jung, drowns in their indoor swimming pool. Jung-woo recognizes Su-yeon instantly, and their interactions never fail to make Harry jealous. He desperately wants Su-yeon to love him the way he loves her. As more bodies drop, Jung-woo becomes more suspicious of Harry. The woman who murdered Kang Sang-deuk admits someone else actually suffocated him before she reached him. Whoever did had odd-sounding footsteps, which Jung-woo later links to the fact that Harry walks with a cane. All the murders had one thing in common - the murderer killed them with water. The killer is Harry, but he had an accomplice - the real Harry Borrison. He killed his abusive parents many years ago, and the real Harry had been loyal to him ever since. Harry's obsession with Su-yeon reaches new heights as he slowly loses his sanity. In the final episode, having failed to convince Su-yeon to be with him, he sees the way she is willing to sacrifice herself for Jung-woo and shoots hisown head in despair. This causes significant brain damage, and when Harry wakes he has lost his memories and the ability to speak, now possessing the intelligence of a five-year old. He had been sentenced to life in prison. However, without knowing any of his past sufferings, the audience is left with the image of Harry smiling, finally at peace. Victims *Detective Kim, Su-yeon's father-figure *Kang Seung-duk, the kidnapper who raped Su-yeon *Kang Seung-goo, the other kidnapper *Harry Borrison's parents *Mr Nam, Han Tae-joon's secretary *Jung Hye-mi, his guardian Gallery Image:Tumblr_mf4o0puGgO1qjha3lo1_500.jpg Hyung_Joon_kang_2.jpg Hyung_joon_kang_3.jpg Hyungjoondaf.jpg Younghyungjoon.jpg Younghyunjoonhold.jpg Hyungjoonhaird.jpg Younghyungjoonepisodei.jpg Harryhyemin.jpg Younghyunjoond.jpg Younghyungjoonwithseoyeon.jpg Hyungjoonsmiled.jpg Hyungjoonface.jpg Hyungkoon.jpg Hbmissyou.jpg Missyoustill.png Please_soo_yeon.jpg Hyungfaceoff.jpg Harrytears5.jpg Harrydfh.jpg Harryevilsmile.jpg Jungwooandhyungjoon.jpg Hyungjoonsa.jpg Hyungjoond.jpg Hyungjoonandsooyeon.jpg I_miss_you_harry_11.jpg Imissyou11.jpg Harrylookedown.jpg Sooyeonandharry.jpg Hary_epsode_2.jpg Hyungjoonjelous.jpg Hjmssyou2.jpg Hyungjooninblack.jpg Harrydfgj.jpg Harrypeisode11.jpg Hyungjoonda.jpg Hyungjoonandseoyeon.jpg Hyungjooneyes.jpg Dontworryed.jpg Hyungjoonrage.jpg Sooyeonhyungjoon.jpg Hyungjoonsmia.png Hyungjoonlook.jpg Hjs.png Hjcrying.jpg Hyunjooninsane.jpg Hyungjoonreunited.jpg It_okay.png Hyungjoonwithjungwoo.jpg Hb.jpg Hbdsc.jpg Hbsmirk.jpg Hyungjooninsane2.jpg Hyungjoonbreakerdown.jpg Hyungjoontriedkilledhimself.jpg Hyungjoonponitedgun.jpg Hyungjoonreach.jpg Khjsmiled.jpg Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Related to Hero Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Insecure Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer